Epiphany
by shulesaddict77
Summary: Inspired by the Global promo for 4x10! Sam finally admits to himself that he is still in love with Andy. But his epiphany has apparently come too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Seriously! Someone has to stop me. This is getting completely out of hand. I can't stop writing!**

**So, this story obviously contains spoilers for 4x10. But only what we've seen in the promos. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I miss her, man. I wish I didn't. But I do."

The words were out before he could stop them, the truth of them hitting him square in the chest. God, he missed her so much. Admitting it to himself and saying it out loud made it just hurt even more. The loss. The fact that he was not together with her.

"I would like to say I told you so ..." Oliver trailed off with a smug grin on his face.

"Go ahead." Sam huffed, rolling his eyes.

"But I won't."

"So that's all you are gonna say?" Sam shot him an incredulous look. "I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Why did you get together with Marlo, Sammy? I never understood it. Not that I've really understood any of your actions since Jerry died." Oliver said calmly. "You know, man. Burying the feelings doesn't make them go away."

"Didn't I just say that?" Sam asked his best friend exasperatedly. Because hadn't he just said that he had buried his feelings for her but they still kept coming to the surface?

"How long are we friends now?"

"About ten years."

"Ten years and I have never seen you happier as in the months you two were together." Oliver told him. "She was good for you. After you broke up with her you retracted back into your shell. What you are doing is not living, Sam! Stop _trying_ to be happy. Start _being_ happy."

"It's not that easy, Oliver." Sam said quietly, sitting up, suddenly feeling bone tired. He was almost forty. He was too old for this emotional shit.

"Then make it easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want her back?" Oliver questioned, folding his arms over his chest, looking at him expectantly.

"I don't know. Yes. No." Sam shook his head, confusion written all over his face. "I don't know."

"Do you love her?" Oliver asked, not backing away when Sam gave him an angry look. "It's a simple question, Sam. Are you in love with her?"

He could see the emotions flickering over Sam's eyes. Most of the times he was hiding them, never letting anyone see how he was really feeling, not even his best friends. But apparently Sam was at the end of his rope, the whole messed up situation with Andy taking a toll on him and Oliver could see the exact moment Sam made up his mind, the moment he finally admitted what had been clear to Oliver right from the start.

"Yes, I am." Sam's voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat, repeating the words again as if he needed to hear them out loud one more time. "I am in love with her."

"You are an idiot." Oliver said, chuckling as Sam's head swiveled around. "What are you waiting for? Are you waiting for her to fall in love with another guy? I've told you, you need to act before you miss your chance."

Sam was just staring at him, clearly not able to make any decision so Oliver made it for him, grabbing his arm and yanking him up. "Let's get you home, man. You have to get your love life in order. The sooner the better."

~S&A~

"You slept with Nick." Gail's angry voice reached his ears in the exact moment he rounded the corner and it took him a few moments before his brain registered what he was seeing.

Gail was talking to Andy.

He stopped dead in his tracks, the realization slamming into him. She was talking to Andy. Andy slept with Nick. He wasn't prepared for the rush of hurt and anger that coursed through him. Feelings he had no right to have. She wasn't his girlfriend. She could sleep with whoever she wanted.

His epiphany had come too late. The shock must have been written all over his face because when she looked up and saw him she actually flinched. He couldn't believe that it was happening again. The moment he opened up his heart it was crushed. But this time it was his fault. He was too late. She had moved on and without saying anything he turned around and walked away.

* * *

**And I'm apparently not finished with this yet! Insanity here I come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. And the follows and favorites. I'm glad you enjoy the story.  
**

**Some of my reviewers say Sam deserves to get hurt because he did the same to Andy, some say he doesn't. I wrote a lengthy post about this whole discussion 'who carries the most blame' on Tumblr if you want to see my opinion on this topic. It's under the same penname and the 'post url' is **_/post/58898277710/so_

**But now back to the story. Of course THIS will not happen tonight that would be too good to be true. Sadly I think we have to wait until the finale before we will see the silver lining on the horizon. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It felt as if his head would split in two as the curtains were ripped open and the light was streaming in. Groaning loudly, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head, trying to ignore the pounding behind his closed eye lids.

"Get up!" Oliver almost yelled as he yanked the blanket away from him.

"God damn it, Shaw!" Sam grumbled, reluctantly sitting up and rubbing a hand over the three day old stubble on his face. "A little warning would have been nice."

"You look horrible." Oliver told him, leaning down to pick up a bottle of whiskey from the floor. "Did you kill the whole bottle yesterday?"

Sam opened one eye, squinting at the bottle in Oliver's hand. "Nope. Didn't drink whiskey yesterday."

"Can you explain to me what you are doing here?"

"Drinking."

"I can see that." Oliver huffed. "But what I actually want to know is ... what happened to the epiphany?"

"Nothing." Sam said after a few seconds and pushing himself up from the mattress, he stumbled towards the door. He needed some aspirin.

"Nothing! Right!" Oliver spoke, following Sam into the bathroom and leaning against the door, he asked. "Where is Marlo by the way?"

"Gone." Sam told him, shaking two pills into his hand, wondering if it would be enough and adding another one when the pounding in his head increased.

"So she left your drunken sorry ass until you've got yourself under control again?"

"No, I told her I'm in love with another woman." Sam replied and turning the water on, he leaned down, drinking directly from the tab.

"Then what are you doing here?" Oliver asked exasperatedly. "Shouldn't you be with said woman then?"

Sam just ignored him, wiping his hand over his mouth before he walked past him into the kitchen. But of course Oliver wouldn't let go and followed him, watching him take out the grapefruit juice from the refrigerator and pouring himself a glass, Sam finally turned around to his best friend.

"She slept with Collins!"

"And? You slept with Marlo." Oliver replied, watching his friend intently. "Don't tell me you have some weird double standards where it's completely fine that you slept with another woman but Andy can't sleep with another man without being a slut."

"No." Sam said. "That's not it."

"Then what is the problem? Why didn't you tell her?"

"Do I have the right to?"

"The right to?" Oliver stared confused at Sam, completely stunned by his question. "I think you've lost me."

"I didn't wait for her and she expected me to. But I couldn't. I just couldn't." Sam looked up at his friend, trying to explain to him why he didn't tell her. "She deserves better. I'm just making her miserable. And Collins ... maybe he can give her what she wants. They seem to get along very well."

"Don't you forget something?"

"What?"

"What about love?

"Maybe she is in love with him." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders. "He is closer to her age. They are good friends. He suits her better than I."

"Love doesn't work that way." Oliver replied. "You don't choose with whom you fall in love with. You don't fall in love with people because they seem to be the best fit."

"Maybe we would all be better off if we could choose."

"I don't understand you. You're finally admitting that you are still in love with her and instead of telling her and letting her make the decision you bury yourself here and drink yourself into a coma. What's wrong with you, man?"

"Maybe I just missed my chance."

"For God's sake." Oliver cursed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "You can't be helped. Go ahead! Drown your sorrows in alcohol."

He was almost out of the door when he turned around once again, not able to leave before trying one more time to get through to him. "But Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You are not even trying anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"To be happy. Being with her makes you happy. She is probably the only one with whom you can find true happiness and you refuse to even try to win her back. I've never pegged you for a coward, Sam. But apparently you are one."

Sam heard the door fall shut behind Oliver, a tired smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was a coward by not telling her that he wanted her back. That he wanted another chance. He should at least try. But this time he wanted a direct answer. He wanted to hear it out of her mouth. It was her decision.

Yes or no.

~S&A~

She had told Nick that it had been a mistake. A mistake she would not repeat again. Maybe she was a fool. Maybe still having hope that Sam and she could get back together was pathetic. But she had seen the expression on his face when he'd overheard that she had slept with Nick.

She didn't sleep with Nick to make him jealous. She slept with him because she thought it would help her to get Sam out of her head. She'd felt terrible afterwards. Terrible for using Nick like that. She should never take advantage of a friend like that. Never!

Now she had probably lost a great friend because she screwed up and maybe she'd lost her last chance to get back together with Sam. She hadn't seen him for three days. He'd just vanished and she'd already contemplated to give him a call when Traci told her that he'd taken some days off.

But she was anxious. Anxious to see him. The rumors floating around that he'd broken up with Marlo weren't helping either. Why did he break up with her? Could she get her hopes up that he ended things with Marlo because he wanted to be with her? Because he wanted to give them another chance?

It was driving her crazy. Not knowing. It was driving her crazy that he was able to affect her like that. She should be over him by now. But she wasn't. No matter how much she wanted to put him in the past it wasn't working.

She needed to talk to him. Like right now. So when she saw Oliver rounding the corner she jumped up from her desk and rushed over to him.

"Oliver!" Andy shouted, well aware that her voice had a desperate tinge to it but she couldn't help it. "How is Sam? Everything okay with him? I've heard he'd taken some days off. He is not sick, is he?"

"It's enough! Enough!" Oliver frowned at her. "I can't do this anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You two are driving me nuts! Nuts!" He huffed, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Watching you two going back and forth gives me heart palpitations."

"Us two?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, McNally. You two need to get your shit together. Soon."

He didn't even answer her questions about Sam but one look at his face and she knew she should just let him go. He was clearly not in the mood to answer any questions about Sam.

"Oh, one more thing, McNally!" Andy looked up, wondering what he forgot to tell her, a part of her hoping he would tell her how Sam was doing. "You should talk to him. You might find it interesting what he has to tell you."

Oliver didn't elaborate but just turned around and walked away and Andy stood forlorn in the middle of the floor, trying to keep her heart from jumping into her throat, Oliver's words fueling her hope that it was not too late.

Her thoughts were still racing through her brain as something caught her attention and she turned her head, her heart skipping a beat as she saw Sam walking through the room. She didn't expect the storm of emotions that assaulted her, knocking the breath out of her. God, she had missed him.

Breaking out into an almost jog, she rushed over to him, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Sam?"

When he turned around a short pain slashed through her as she saw the dark shadows under his eyes, the smile he gave her not reaching his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk." Andy replied, yanking him forward, walking quickly towards the interrogation rooms.

"Where are we going?"

She didn't answer him, just kept going until they reached the first observation room and she practically shoved him in there. Closing the door behind her with a loud thud, she turned the lock and leaned back against the door, folding her arms in front of her chest, watching him, the light of the interrogation room casting even more shadows over his face, making him look even more exhausted, a shimmer of resignation clouding his eyes.

Had she done this to him? Did she detect devastation in his eyes? Or was she just imagining things? Seeing things she wanted to see?

"I'm not sure what's going on but Oliver told me that I should talk to you. That you might have something to say to me that I might be interested in." Andy paused briefly before she added with a small voice. "Is he right?"

He wasn't saying anything just staring at her and the seconds ticked by without him making an effort to start talking and her heart plummeted into her stomach. It was like it had always been. He wasn't able to voice his feelings. She shouldn't have expected that he would actually tell her something important.

"Sure. Don't talk. Whatever! This was a stupid idea anyway." Andy said into the eerily silence of the room and she turned around, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she flipped the lock but before she could open the door, a hand appeared beside her face, keeping it close.

"Don't go, Andy!" His hoarse voice shot shivers down her spine, making her knees go weak and she gripped the door handle harder for support, barely able to stay upright when his lips almost brushed her ear as he whispered. "Stay!"

She closed her eyes for a brief second, trying to resist the urge to just turn around and throw herself into his arms. Without opening her eyes she turned around, lifting her hand to push him back, the contact shooting a jolt of electricity through her body. But she didn't fold. She would not just kiss him and let the passion sweep everything away. All problems, all concerns. They need to talk first.

Stepping around him she walked to the other side of the room before she turned around to him and looked him in the eyes. "Then talk!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know this ending is a little mean. But I just wanted to get this story updated today so it stops here.**

**There is one chapter left for this story and then I can go back to '**_Another Chance_**' hopefully without getting hit by other ideas every five seconds. :-)**

**I keep my fingers crossed that we'll see some progress tonight, though I'm afraid tonight will hurt like a bitch. Alone thinking about the 'I miss her, man' scene makes my heart ache. He sounds so desperate. **

**I've already heard tidbits about the ep (Canadian TV, I guess) and I'm all teary eyed. Ben is gonna kill me when I watch it. He is gonna make me cry. I know it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! Oh, and this is not going to be the last chapter. I got hit by an idea and now I have no clue how long this story will be. :-)**

**Okay, here it is. The long overdue talk! I hope I gave them justice.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Sam?" Andy gritted her teeth, already regretting not getting the hell out of the room. Each second that he didn't open his mouth felt like a stab into her heart. Why was she doing this to herself? Why did she let him hurt her over and over again? Why did she keep coming back to him?

The thoughts were ricocheting through his brain, making it impossible for him to start anywhere. She was finally standing in front of him and was willing to listen to him and he wasn't able to say anything at all. He could see her eyes harden, could see her closing off and he knew she would leave him any second.

"Marlo and I broke up." Sam burst out, exhaling a deep breath. Not what he wanted to say but at least he'd said something and stopped her from leaving, giving him a few more seconds to gather his thoughts and hopefully he would be able to finally tell her what was in his heart.

"Good." Andy said sharply, ignoring the wave of relief that washed over her that he wasn't in a relationship anymore. The anguish on his face made her heart clench in her chest and she added softly. "And just for your information. There is nothing going on between Nick and me. It was a mistake."

"Good." Sam replied, clenching his hands into fists beside his body.

Andy already thought that this was all he would say as she saw him straighten, a determined expression flashing up in his eyes briefly before she could see the walls crumble down, his gaze getting open and vulnerable, his voice hoarse with emotions as the words tumbled out of him.

"I miss you. God, I miss you so much." He gulped hard, clenching his eyes shut for a second before he opened them again, inhaling a deep breath before he continued. "You broke my heart and I thought I've put it back together but there is a vital piece missing. It's still beating but every beat is painful. And I know this sounds completely pathetic but it is what it is. I miss you, Andy. I miss all of you. Your smiles, your laughs, waking up beside you every morning, going to sleep with you next to me, talking to you, working with you, just being with you, being part of your life. I want that back. I want you back. I love you, Andy. I tried to unlove you. Tried to just put a lid on my feelings for you and forget about it. Tried to live a 'normal' life. A less complicated life. Less messy. But the problem is I don't want this kind of normal. I don't want to just walk through life without the real emotions. I want real life. All of it. White picket fence, a dog, kids, park on Sundays. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Andy."

He was breathing hard after he'd finished, his eyes searching her face, looking for any reaction but she was stunned. Stunned by his confession. Completely taken off guard. Kids? White picket fence? Did he just propose to her?

Her head was spinning and she closed her eyes for a second, tightening her hands around her arms. She would not lose control of the situation. She would not just forget everything that had happened. He hadn't been the only one who got hurt.

"Sam, I ..." She didn't know what to say but then she realized that he didn't even apologize for what he had put her through over the last months and she stepped closer, getting right into his face, all the hurt and anger rushing out of her as she pinched her finger into his chest. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt to see you with Marlo? I came back from undercover after six months and my feelings for you just hit me square in the chest again. I tried to get over you and then I walked in on you kissing another woman. After only six months. After you've told me you would do anything to make it work. Yeah, and maybe I shouldn't have left without a word. But you were the one who broke up with me, refused to talk to me for six weeks and then all of a sudden you told me you loved me, expecting from me to just trust you again. Just like that. You knew how much it hurt me that you just walked out on us. God damn it, Sam. You knew it and you left me anyway!"

"I'm sorry, Andy. I really am." Sam replied, lifting his hands as if he wanted to pull her close but let them fall to his side again as if he feared she would explode when he touched her. "I screwed up. More than once. I shouldn't have just left. I should have stayed and fought. I've promised you I would and I didn't. I'm sorry for letting you down like that. I'm sorry for a lot of things. Sorry for not being the man you needed me to be. Sorry for turning my back on us after you left me with a broken heart. I probably don't deserve another chance but I'm asking you anyway because I can't live without you. Can you give us another chance?"

She was staring up into his face, feeling his body radiating heat and she wished she could just turn back the clock, start at the beginning without the emotional scars they had left on each other's hearts. But there was no point in shedding tears over the past. They did what they did. The question was if they were able to move past all the hurt and anger.

"God, Sam!" Andy sighed, suddenly realizing that her heart had already made the choice. "I wish I could forget you. I wish I wouldn't love you so much that every moment I don't spend with you by my side hurts like hell. But I do. I do love you. More than anything else and I can't live without you." Her hand was shaking as she lifted it up and pressed it against his chest, her eyes searching his as she continued barely above a whisper. "But we have to work at it together. If we are going to give us another chance we have to let each other in. Completely this time. We need to talk about the things that are bothering us. I want complete openness. No more hiding. No more refusing to talk. I want to know what's going on in your head. I want to share my life with you. Really share it. The good things and the bad things, Sam. So show me."

"Show you?"

"I want everything you told me you would do and more. Show me that you really want this. There is no other way to repair my trust in you again."

"Okay!" He said softly, afraid she could change her mind again. "I can do that."

"Sam?" Her voice trembled and she bit her lip, tears pricking her eyes as she looked up into his face. "Can you just give me a hug please? I ..."

She couldn't finish the sentence, the pain of the last months clogging her throat with tears but she didn't need to say it out loud. He was already pulling her into his arms, almost crushing her against his chest and she inhaled a shaky breath, his unique scent enveloping her and a sob escaped her as she tightened her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt.

"I missed you so much, Sam."

"I missed you too. You have no idea how much."

It wouldn't be easy. It would be hard work. But it was worth it and it wasn't as if they had another choice. They tried to move on but failed. They apparently couldn't live without each other. Their love was too strong to stay apart.

* * *

**So, if you have a specific 'hoop' you want to see Sam jump through … tell me in a review, leave me a PM or shoot me an ask over on Tumblr. I already have some ideas but I'm always open for suggestions. I can't promise you that I'll be able to incorporate all of them in the story but I will try my best!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! And without further ado, here is the new chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He rubbed his clammy hands over his jeans, scolding himself for being so nervous. It was only a drink. He would just ask her to go on a drink with him. And after all it was McNally. He'd shared countless drinks with her. He was thirty-five not some teenager who didn't know how to approach a girl he liked.

"Like?" Sam scoffed under his breath, rubbing his hand over his face. "You are so head over heels in love with this woman, Swarek. And you are scared like hell to screw it up again. Just pull yourself together and go in there and just ask her."

Straightening himself he pushed the door to the locker room open, letting out a deep breath before he walked over to her, leaning against the lockers, his hands buried in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Hey!" Sam said softly.

"Hey!" Andy replied, zipping up her hoodie, grabbing her bag out of the locker and closing the door before she turned around to him.

"Aehm, how about that drink?" Sam asked, still worried about her reaction, wondering if she was ready to start over or if he should have waited a little longer. "You know, the whole 'starting with a drink'?"

"I would like that." Andy replied, her response making him let out a relieved breath. "Let's go to my apartment."

"Your apartment?" Sam asked, taken completely by surprise by her offer, not sure why she wanted to go to her apartment, his mind jumping immediately to places it shouldn't without him wanting to think in this direction.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Swarek." Andy chuckled, shaking her head.

"I didn't mean … I don't think ..." He stuttered, fumbling around for words. "Sorry!"

"It's not that I don't want to." Andy lifted her hand, pressing it against his chest. "I want it badly. But having sex doesn't resolve anything. I don't want us to get swept away by the passion and forget to talk about our problems."

"I agree. I was just surprised you invited me to your apartment. That's all."

Andy leaned down and grabbed her bag off the floor, stretching her hand out and he took it without any hesitation, a small smile softening his features as he closed his fingers firmly around hers.

"Then let's go."

~S&A~

"Something wrong?" Andy asked, looking at him worriedly. He had stopped in the middle of her living room as if he'd run into a wall, his jaw set to a firm line.

"Just a lot of memories."

"Good or bad?"

"Both." Sam replied, meeting her gaze and giving her a reassuring smile he added. "But the good ones are clearly outweighing the bad ones."

She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of red wine and holding it towards him with the corkscrew, letting him open it while she got two glasses out of the cupboard. She set them down on the kitchen counter, waiting for him to fill them both and handing him one. He took it out of her hand before he wandered over to the window.

Andy saw his grip tightening around the glass, afraid that he would break it any second, his other hand clenching and unclenching at his side and she stepped forward, putting her hand between his shoulder blades

"Sam?" She waited for him to turn around, giving him a soft smile as she saw the worry flitting over his eyes. "I love you."

He immediately relaxed, his mouth tilting up into a smile. "I love you too, McNally."

"So nothing to be afraid of, right?"

"Right!" He said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Let's talk."

Sitting down beside him, she twirled the glass between her fingers, contemplating where to start, deciding that it was the best to just jump right in.

"You just walked out on us, Sam." Andy turned her head, locking eyes with him. "It hurt. It hurt like hell. I wanted to help you. I wanted to stand by your side. Wanted to help you with the grief. But you just pushed me away."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Andy." Sam said quietly, the regret about hurting her written all over his face. "But it was just all too much. I … Jerry's death … it threw me. Made me question everything."

"I know. But you were not the only one struggling, you know? My best friend lost her fiancé. I needed you, Sam. I thought we were a team. I thought we would help each other."

"I shouldn't have pushed you away. I know that. Now. But I can't change the past. I realized too late how wrong I was. My revelation came too late because you didn't want to give me another chance. Why did you leave, Andy? Because I wasn't over exaggerating when I told you that you broke my heart as you left for the undercover op without even a word. I saw it as a clear sign that we were definitely over. That you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

"Because I didn't trust you. I didn't trust you to stay at my side. I feared you would run away again the moment things would get tough and I couldn't take that chance. I couldn't let you break my heart again. It hurt too much the first time around."

"But you are giving me another chance now. Do you trust me now?"

"I don't know, Sam." Andy said, reaching for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "All I know is that I love you and that I can't live without you. I just have to risk my heart again, hoping that you won't crush it again this time."

"I won't crush it." Sam replied, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "I love you, Andy. More than anything else in the world. No more running away. I promise."

"No more running away." Andy repeated, holding up her glass, waiting for him to clink his against hers. "To a new beginning."

"To a fresh start."

~S&A~

They shared another glass of wine, just talking about small things that had happened in their lives since their break-up, filling each other in on all those little details you would normally share with your partner. The time was flying by and as Sam looked up at the clock he was surprised to see that it was already two o'clock in the morning. Time for him to go home. Andy walked him to the door, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly, reluctant to let him go.

"See you at work tomorrow?" Sam asked, leaning his head against hers, tightening his grip around her for a second before he stepped back.

"Yeah, see you at work." Andy replied, standing up on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Leaning against the doorframe, she held his gaze until the doors to the elevator closed, needing every will power she had to not call him back. Because she hadn't lied. She wanted him so badly that only being near him made her whole body tingle. But she knew the moment she would sleep with him, she wouldn't think about anything else anymore. She knew the passion would just erase everything out of her mind and she would not let that happen again.

Not this time. This time they would clean the air first so that when they finally slept together again she could just get lost in the passion, probably not leaving the apartment for days and when this day would come she didn't want to have any regrets afterwards. It was better this way. They still had a lot to talk about. But this evening had been a good start.

Oliver was right. They were good together and they always would be.

* * *

**Oh, and I do think that both made mistakes and the whole 'making Sam jumping through hoops' … I meant things they will do to reestablish their relationship not that Sam has more to apologize for than Andy. They both need to want to work at it. Just wanted to clear that up since a reviewer mentioned they don't think Sam has to jump through any hoops. I admit it was probably a bad word choice. I love Sam to pieces with all his flaws. Just so you know! :-)**

**And for anyone wondering … they will talk about Marlo in the next chapter.**


End file.
